I Hate You
by LookingForTheOne
Summary: “I hate you.” “B-” “I’m never going to talk to you again.” TxG oneshot.


"I hate you."

"B-"

"I'm never going to talk to you again."

"Gab-"

"You suck."

He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I crossed my arms and huffed not bothering to make eye contact. "Listen Brie. I had no choice. My dad needed another person to help out and since he loves you, I thought it would be perfect." He tried to explain. But he knew I wasn't buying it.

"Don't talk to me." Turning my head she looked the other direction opposite of Troy.

"But Brie I thought it would be perfect. Who wouldn't want to work at a carnival?" Troy tried to lighten the mood by making it seem like this was a good thing.

"Not me." I knew I being a bit of a pain but he needs to understand that he can't sign me up for strange things without my consent. He sighed again and got up off the couch and offered his hand to help me up.

But I stood up without taking his hand. He sighed again. I really wish he would stop doing that.

"Well you're going to do it no matter what. So come on lets go before we're late." Troy started walking to his car when he noticed I wasn't fallowing. He sighed once more.

"Come on Ella, you have to go. They already have your name on one of those little name tag things." He smiled his beautiful smile. I hate that smile.

"I don't want too." I crossed my arms again.

"Fine. I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way." He walked towards me and before I could react he lifted me up over his shoulder and was already out the door. Screaming, and punching, as hard as I could but he still wasn't budging. Darn his incredibly strong, fit body.

Against my will, we eventually arrived at East High school and he got out of the car. He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door.

"We're here Brie. You might as well come in." He offered me his hand again. But my stubborn self refused to take it and instead got out of his car and walked up the steps of EH with him following close behind.

We, opened the doors of the gym and was instantly greeted by the smells of hot dogs, fountain drinks, popcorn, cotton candy, and smelly men.

"It looks fun." He looked over at me and this time I sighed.

"Yhea for you maybe. But I'm the one has to get stuck working at a stupid booth the whole time."

--

A few hours have passed and I wasn't having fun at all. I got stuck working at a silly kissing booth. And not once has Troy bothered to stop by and visit me. I had to suck faces with hundreds of guys so far. It was sickening. They were all bad kissers to. Most of the time it was just jocks but the occasional nerd would pop up and want to make out. I was suppose to give each boy who came a minute each but since I hated this so much I only gave each one about five seconds. Then I would tell them to back away slowly and they might not get hurt. That usually got the line going faster. But there just had to be a couple boys who thought they should stick their tongues down my throat . So I casually slapped them in the face and to them to go away and never come back or else my best friend Sharpay Evens would find them. I had them running scared. It was kinda funny.

Suddenly I felt hands running up my spine. I rolled my eyes as I instantly knew who it was.

"What now Troy?" He chuckled from behind me and sat down on the chair next to me.

"So like are the guys like good like kissers?" He said trying to imitate a girl.

"Number one, don't ever talk like that again. And number two, no. Not a single guy here is even a semi good kisser." I sighed.

"What about me?" Its true. Troy and I have kissed before. Well, more like several times before. But it was mostly in games of Truth or Dare, or this one time when we were five, at my birthday party.

"Actually I think some of the boys here are better kissers then you Troy." I smirked seeing his cocky smile dropped a little.

"Ouch, Brie that hurt." He pretended being hurt by placing his hand over his heart and wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh did I hurt the big boys ego?" I spoke in a baby voice.

We both burst out laughing, catching a few glances from different teens passing by.

Suddenly Miss Darbus showed up out of nowhere.

"Miss Montez, you are suppose to be running a kissing booth not a flirting booth. Now I suggest you start kissing him before he asked for his money back." She stood looking at us expectantly.

I looked nervously at Troy and we locked eyes for a moment before he started to lean in slowly. Before I knew it I could feel his soft lips on mine, and for some strange reason I didn't pull away.

About a couple minutes passed and we realized we needed to pull away to breath. As we did he rested his forehead against mine and we just looked at each other, enjoying each other's presence. Then all of the sudden we heard clapping, so we pulled away and looked at almost all of East High cheering and clapping for us. Troy laughed and looked back at me again. I just blushed and looked away.

"Troy you dog you!" Chad.

"Go Gabi!" The gang never really ever had good timing. Pretty soon the crowd cleared out and I looked back at Troy.

"Brie, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Okay, well I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time but I never got the chance too. Brie I love you." I felt a tear fall down my cheek but was wiped away by Troy.

"Oh, Troy. I love you too." And with that, he kissed me again. This time even longer.

--

But what they didn't know was that Miss Darbus was standing right around the corner.

She smiled and said,

"Works every time."

**A/N: I know that was cheesy. **


End file.
